


Lessons

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald Cobblepot asks Gabe for "Lessons"</p><p>Gabblepot ship - Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1- Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from my Kink Challenge on Tumblr:
> 
> Fully clothed & Dirty Talk

It was late at night and Oswald was sitting in front of the fire nursing his usual glass of wine. There was something he’d been pondering lately and he couldn’t decide if he should act on it or not.

Gabe stepped into the room, “Boss, I’m about to head off for the evening. Is there anything else you need before I go?”

Oswald shook his head slowly, still contemplating his question as the fire danced and sparked in the reflection of his eyes. Gabe nodded and turned to leave, Oswald’s harsh command of ‘Wait!’ stopping him.  
“This may seem like… well an unorthodox question. But are you experienced in… dirty talk?” Oswald asked, trying to make his question seem as casual as possible, rather than betray the racing of his heart. He tried to have a varied and elaborate vocabulary, something which often got him bullied as a schoolboy. People didn’t like it when you sounded smarter than them, even if you were, in fact, much superior to their meager intelligence.

“Dirty Talk?” Gabe chuckled and nodded, “Yeah I’ve used it before.”

“Would you perhaps” Oswald frowned, and then forged ahead, “consider educating me? I feel like it may be a useful asset to utilize in the future.”

Gabe shrugged. Inside he was a little curious as to what his words would do to Cobblepot. The little bird like man seemed rather shut off. He never sent on dates, and the only time he showed infatuating interest was when it came to that detective Jim Gordon.

His voice lowered, and the words came out slowly, “Tell me all the dirty things you do when you touch yourself. Tell me everything, handsome, tell me how you play with yourself.”

Oswald looked at him sharply, “Why should I do that?” Gabe shook his head and took away the glass of wine. “Don’t over analyze dirty talk boss. Just focus on the imagery of the words.”

Imagery of the words. He could do that, Oswald decided. He thought about how he often masturbated late at night in his bathroom, finding it easier to clean up after then in his bed.

“It drives me crazy when you look at me like that. Touch yourself… let me watch you.” Gabe suggested lowly. Oswald closed his eyes, concentrating on how soothing and naughty Gabe’s words were. He could feel himself hardening and his hand hesitantly drifted to the front of his pants, running a palm over his clothed length.

“That’s it you little slut, touch yourself. Imagine it’s me.” Gabe couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Oswald’s eyes remained closes as he stroked himself through his pants, mouth open to release little puffs of air. Gabe himself started to feel like his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

“Fuck. I love how big your cock gets when you stroke it like that.” Oswald let out a little moan at those words. He was lost in the fantasy running through his head, fueled by Gabe’s words.

“That’s it. Stroke it faster. I want you cumming all over yourself to the sound of me.” Gabe intoned, eye fixated on Oswald’s hand as it moved faster. A wet patch was slowly appearing on his boss’s trousers and Gabe wondered if he would ever be able to touch that glorious outline of cock he was witnessing.

“Cum for me,” Gabe whispered in Oswald’s ear and the man shuddered, the wet patch growing as he let go.

Oswald slowly opened his eyes. They were hazy with arousal and he glanced up at Gabe and then down to the outline of a thick cock pressing against Gabe’s pants. Oswald licked his lips and looked up at Gabe once more. “Would you mind teaching me the art of blowjobs as well?”

Gabe blinked in shock and smiled. large hands reaching down to unbuckle his pants. “Get on your knees,”

Oswald took off his coat and used it to cushion his knees against the hard floor. He was nervous but excited. Gabe took out his erection and presented it to Oswald. “Go on then. Taste it.” Oswald’s eyes flicked up to Gabe’s and timidly flicked out his tongue, tasting the precum that beaded on the tip. He made a face at the salty taste.

“Lick it properly… then take it into your mouth.” Gabe instructed, running a hand making Oswald’s already unruly hair even more wild.

Oswald placed his mouth around it, afraid of being too rough. He moved his tongue tentatively and Gabe chuckled. “Suck on it boy. Take it all in. What doesn’t fit, just use your hands.” He helped guide Oswald’s head to bob back and forth along his shaft. Oswald was a quick learner.

Gabe was feeling close, “Do you want me to cum in your slutty mouth Cobblepot? Huh? Maybe swallow it like a good little cocksucker you are.”

Oswald hummed in pleasure. He was an audiophile for Gabe’s filthy words and they only prompted him to suck harder. Gabe took this as a good indicator and gripped Oswald’s dark hair, thrusting into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and causing the young man to gag around him. “Hold it there just a little longer.” Gabe put pressure on the back of Oswald’s head as he tried to pull away. A few more seconds and he released him. “Do it again.” Oswald swallowed the excess spit in his mouth and then set back to work, letting Gabe facefuck him into submission. He got pulled down again, his nose buried in the other man’s pubic hair as Gabe’s cock hit the back of his throat again. He choked as Gabe orgasmed, releasing hot spurts of cum down his throat. Gabe pulled away, pleased with the string of cum and spit that connected Oswald’s thin lips to his softening cock.

“I think we’ve had enough lessons for one day.” Oswald had choked down the cum and was wiping his mouth, looking more frazzled than before as he got up from his knees with a wince. “Thank you Gabe… this has been enlightening.” He swigged the remainder of his wine, burning the taste of cock and cum out of his mouth. Gabe had refastened his pants. “Anytime, boss.”


	2. #2-Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Prompt- Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my Tumblr Kink Challenge

It had turned into a bit of a ritual. Wednesday nights were dull without a bottle of wine and good conversation. So Gabe often entertained him with tales, or discussions of business in the lush living room of Oswald’s mansion. Gabe took his usual spot on the couch, while Oswald sat opposite in the plush overstuffed chair he favored.

Oswald enjoyed talking to Gabe. The man had many stories to tell and Oswald often had many questions. He found the older man was full of answers. Gabe had been quite the deviant in his younger years. There was very little he hadn’t done at some point. Something that he’d proven to Oswald weeks ago when he taught him how to give a blowjob. Oswald’s face still flushed whenever he thought about that night. Neither Gabe nor Oswald had brought the events of that evening up to the other.

Tonight was more of a lighter delicacy however.

“… and so here I was, soaked down to my bones, splayed out on the river bank like a dying fish. And this young man, he thinks he’s going to be saving me. So he’s on his knees, trying to give me the breath of life or whatever and I’m more in shock than anything. First time a man ever put his lips on mine.” Gabe paused in his story with a chuckle.

Oswald was enraptured, “What happened then?”

Gabe eyed his boss with a smile. Taking a unrefined gulp of his wine, Gabe continued, “I kissed him.” He liked keeping Oswald in suspense. His boss was a stickler for details.  
Pursing his lips, Oswald cocked his head, “You can’t just leave the story there. How did he react?”

“He told me I was a shitty kisser. Then suggested we go back to his place so he could teach me the finer arts of it. I didn’t even know there was finer arts of kissing. Figured it was simple.” Gabe shrugged, finishing his wine and relaxing.

Oswald was thoughtful, running the tip of one finger around the lip of his own wine glass. “I’ve never kissed anyone romantically.” He admitted. It was a sudden awkward statement that slipped out in a moment of weakness. His mother had certainly kissed him on the lips, but that was a chaste parental gesture. He’d never experienced the rush of need and want that so clearly was displayed in romance films. There was a bit of fear that his first kiss would be a shambling mess. 

He gave Gabe a sideways glance, recalling with perfect clarity the simple no questions agreement that Gabe had given weeks ago to his request for “lessons”. In reality, compared to his last sexual question, this one was not outrageous.

“That’s a shame.” Gabe commented, having a very good idea as to what question was hiding behind Oswald’s gaze.

That’s when Oswald blurted out, “Teach me?”

Gabe listened to reason first, rather than his first instinct of claiming Oswald’s lips. “Don’t joke boss. You don’t want a guy like me teaching you how to kiss. Not when there’s young and pretty escorts. Girls, boys, you can even get a someone that looks like your Detective Gordon.”

Oswald’s heart clenched. He had hoped his little crush on Jim hadn’t been that noticeable. His eyes fluttered and he pursed his lips before articulating, “I - I don’t want anyone else. I don’t trust anyone else. I’m asking you Gabe. I trust you.” 

The older man thought it over for a moment, before carefully setting the wine down, “Come here then.” He gestured for Oswald to join him on the couch. Oswald sat down tentatively, perched like a bird on the edge of the couch.

“First thing is to relax. Just go with what feels good.” Gabe reassured him, “and you might want to face me.”

Oswald jerked and nervously laughed, adjusting his position to face Gabe properly, “Of course. How silly of me!”

Gabe raised a hand to gently caress Oswald’s cheek, the rough pad of his thumb stroking over the pale freckled skin. Those long eyelash’s fluttered and Gabe slowly leaned in gently brushing his lips over Oswald’s own. They were unresponsive at first, and Gabe pressed onward. Then it was like a fire erupted in Oswald. He was kissing back suddenly in a messy enthusiastic way, bumping noses with him.

“Slow down. You want to tease.” Gabe instructed, his hand slid around to Oswald’s fine neck, positioning his head at the proper angle. Oswald soon got the hang of closed mouth kissing, and Gabe decided to move onto something a little more… French. His tongue darted out, running along Oswald’s thin lips and they opened in surprise. Taking advantage of that, Gabe darted his tongue in, flicking it up and enticing Oswald’s own to come out to play. The taste of rich red wine lingered between them. This Oswald seemed to like. Small sounds of enjoyment were coming from his boss, and his hands were grasping at Gabe’s shirt. Gabe paused and pulled away, which cause Oswald to let out a low whine of disappointment. Those crystal blue eyes were dilated, his lips pinkened, and his hair a mess from Gabe’s hands running through it.

“Sorry boss, getting a bit of a kink in my neck from this angle.” He apologised, straightening his spine and leaning back into the couch.

His boss held a hand up, “No apologies needed. It is only right that I accommodate you.” He licked his lips, “But I do want more.” There was an earnestness in his eyes that Gabe couldn’t say no to.

“Then come here, Oswald.”

Oswald practically crawled into Gabe’s lap, straddling the large man just so he could get a more intimate angle of kissing him. It was pleasant, being held like this. Gabe’s strong arms around him, stroking through his hair, down his neck, and then to his chest, ribs, back and finally down to Oswald’s ass where a quick squeeze caused Oswald to lose his breath and rock forward at the sudden motion. That’s when Gabe was very aware of the firm outline of Oswald’s cock against his own.

He rocked into Gabe again, enjoying the sensation of their erections rubbing against each other through the fabric of trousers. Oswald had turned off his logical side at this point, allowing himself to be governed by feel and want. Right now he felt his tongue battling for dominance with Gabe, and he want to feel so much more when it came to the shoots of pleasure that rode up his body with every brush of his cock. He grabbed Gabe’s hand and guided it down between them, wanting him to feel how very aroused he was.

Gabe pulled his mouth away, “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes. Now stop talking and keep touching.” Oswald reassured, thrusting his hardness against Gabe’s hand. The hand moved away, sliding around his hips and pressing against his ass to encourage him. Soon Oswald was rutting hard against Gabe, desperately seeking his release with every thrust of his hips. Oswald’s movements were erratic and Gabe soon grasped both sides of his hips to guide him better.

Then Oswald’s eyes fluttered, and his mouth opened, releasing an odd strangled grunt as he spurted in his pants. He rested his forehead against Gabe’s shoulder as he came down from his bliss. “Turn around.” Gabe instructed, his own hard on still evident. “Grind on me with that pretty little ass of yours.”

Oswald felt a clench of want run through him again. He was caught up in the moment and turned in Gabe’s lap, so his ass was firmly pressed into that hard erection. Gabe bucked up against him, grinding into his ass, holding Oswald’s slim hips down. Lost in the feel Oswald began moving his ass in slow circles against Gabe’s cock. “That’s it, so close.” Gabe muttered, eyes focused on those tight cheeks encased in those well tailored black pants. 

For a brief moment Oswald contemplated what it would feel like to have Gabe’s cock inside of him, but then Gabe released his cum with a relieved sigh, his grip relaxing around Oswald. Perhaps next time.


End file.
